Airhostess
by killerqueen1992
Summary: Oneshot about Charlie Simpson-based off of Busted's song 'Airhostess' no busted cat. sorry


_"Flight 183 to Birmingham please report to your gate; you will be boarding soon." I heard a female voice over the intercom. I grinned at all of the young children at the airport as I walked quickly through it; rushing to get to my gate on time without looking unprofessional. I wore the required uniform; a light blue skirt that went down to my mid-thigh and a blue long sleeved shirt with a blue visor. My black heals clicked along the tile floor and my rolling suitcase clattered as it hit every dent in the floor. _

_Just as I was turning a corner I bumped into a young man heading in the opposite direction. He was directly opposite of me; his hair was blond (most likely bleached), while mine was a light brown, almost red. His posture was relaxed while mine was tense, and he was handsome while I was average._

_"I'm so sorry sir, are you alright?" I asked concerned._

_"Yes I think so," He looked at my nametag. "Frankie. Is Frankie short for something?"_

_"Yes, Francesca. My parents came from France; now I'm sorry but I must be going. Enjoy your flight sir." _

_"You to Frankie." He said grinning and walked off with his two friends laughing. I rolled my eyes and continued my journey. _

Walking through the terminal  
I saw something beautiful  
You left, for your duty call

_Charlie's POV_

_"Man that airhostess was fit!" James my fellow band mate exclaimed and Matt, my other band mate nodded in agreement._

_"Definitely. Yeah maybe she'll be on our flight!" Matt said jokingly._

_"Man I hope so. I haven't seen a girl that fit in ages."_

_"Yeah, you're the lucky one who got to flirt with her!" James said pushing me lightly. I chuckled and turned around, drink in hand._

_"Come on guys, they just called our flight." I said walking towards gate 15._

_We got on the plane and saw Frankie chatting with a second bird. She looked up and saw me. I gave her a grin and waved to her, and she smiled back and wiggled her fingers slightly, giggling with her friend._

Next I'm getting on the plane  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain

_Frankie's POV_

_I saw that bloke I ran into sit in first class and I chuckled as his eyes bored into my back; he was a little desperate. I turned and walked towards the cockpit to make-sure the captain's we're set and ready to go. When they gave me the okay sign I flicked the switch that made the safety video go on. As that was playing I talked to my fellow hostess; Sandra. _

_"Look at that guys, aisle seat, third row back." I told her._

_"Oh my god! Frank that's Charlie Simpson!" She exclaimed._

_"Okay, so now I know his name." I said grinning at her face. "Why, what's wrong with him?"_

_"His in Busted, only the hottest band in Europe!" I shrugged and picked up the phone that ran the intercom._

_"Hello passengers and welcome to flight 1569-423A. I am your chief hostess for this flight and I would just like to remind you of a few safely precautions," I said grinning at Charlie. "There is no smoking permitted anywhere on the plane including lavatories. Please remain seated at all times unless in an emergency and keep your seatbelt securely fastened at all times. _

_"We will be flying about 30,000 km overland and it will be an estimated duration of two hours. Thank you for choosing us as your airline, enjoy the trip, and prepare for takeoff." I said hanging up. _

_Sandra and I sat in the designated hostess seats and buckled. Once the plane was in the air and it was safe for us to move around we prepared the drink cart. I started at the beginning making my way back, and Sandra started at the back making her way forward. I went to the first man and got his desired drink. I repeated this process until I was one seat in front of Charlie. I decided to mess with him a little and bent over to reach the young woman's drink that was in front of him. _

That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show

_"And you sir, what can I get you?" I asked him smiling. He gulped and stuttered out._

_"C-coke please."_

_"Of course. Would you like ice with that?"_

_"Yes please." I nodded and got him his drink along with his friends and moved on to the next group of people._

_"Wow way to go genius." His friend with the dyed hair said and I almost laughed. (James) _

_When all of first class and coach had their drinks I pushed the cart back to the front and felt Charlie's eyes on me all the way. _

_Charlie's POV_

_I watched as Frankie as she served the people on the plane. As she walked she shook her butt slightly I noticed. I looked down at my coke and saw all the coke had melted in my period of watching her. _

The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now

Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

_Sandra's POV_

_I was talking with Sandra and heard a commotion coming from first class. Quickly going out to stop the situation I saw Charlie throwing peanuts at his bandmates, but missing and hitting the windows. The peanuts then became projectiles and hit nearby people. _

Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid but it made you smile

_He looked up as if he felt me staring at him and I smiled, he grinned back. I walked over and talked with him for a short amount of time about him._

You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear  
"I want you to thrill me here"

He shook his head quickly which surprised me. "You're working and the paparazzi's probably around here somewhere." He said quietly and I looked at him in confusion.

You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking

"Why would they be here?"

"I'm I a band; Busted. " He explained

You didn't know I'm in a band

_"I'm sorry but I cant risk it; in England people pay absurd amounts of money for pictures of me with a girl."_

In England people know me  
One photo's worth a hundred grand

_"How about this though," He said quickly when he saw my put down face. "This is the hotel we're staying at," He scribbled something on the airline napkin. "And here's my number. Call me and we'll hang." I nodded taking it and smiling._

Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

_The captain told me we would be landing soon so I walked over to the telephone again._

_"Hello, this is your chief flight attendant. We will be landing in approximately 10 minutes. At this time we would like to ask you to put your seats and trays in the upright position, stay seated, and buckle your seatbelt if you have not done so already. Once again, on behalf of the crew and myself we wish you a safe journey home, and thank you for choosing us as your airline. We hope to see you again."_

That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed  
So tell me where I'm standing now

Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

Cos' you're my air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess  
My air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess


End file.
